My Master
by Leon-Kun
Summary: Luka is just your normal average high school student, but strange things are happening like girls coming out of no where and calling you their master.. What is going on?
1. Chapter 0: Master?

**LOL Sorry this is just my first time with this fan fic. I always found Luka and Miku a cute couple. In other fan fics, I always found Kaito always the master of the both of them, so I just got a great idea. Here is just the prologue of it. Leon out. **

**I do not own Vocaloid at all so yeah you know the rest. **

* * *

**Chapter 0: Master….?**

I was walking down the street under the night sky filled with stars. It was such a beautiful sight to see yet why do I have a feeling something is going to happen? Maybe I am just over thinking some things because of the cold air. My pink hair flowed in the cold breeze. I rubbed my gloved hands together to gain some warmth.

_Maybe I should have put more thought of what outfit to wear at this kind of temperature._

I looked over my outfit that is a half zipped up gray jacket covering my shirt that says "Put People First" complete with some light blue jeans, black vans, and a pair of white gloves. My legs kept on moving their own and I didn't even know where I was heading until there was a sound of something falling to the ground hard. My head turned to the left side to see a very dark alley way and a blob of teal..?

I started to walk towards the blob of teal and knelt down to notice, it was a girl with long hair. I shook the body to get a reaction, but nothing happened.

_Is she dead….? _I leaned my ear to its mouth to check if the person is still breathing which the person was. I lifted my head and sighed in relief.

_What should I do now?! I can't just the person here alone. Geeeeez this person is a stranger yet I feel familiar with her… WHAT AM I SAYING?! I don't even know who this is! Ugggh…. Doesn't matter! The situation right now is more important at the moment. I'll just take her to my house and figure out everything later. Wait isn't it cold…OH MY GOD! She might have gotten a fever! _

After thinking that, I instantly took off my white gloves and grabbed the person's hands to realize the hands were icy cold. I took my gloves to put them on the person's hands.

_But just wearing gloves isn't going to keep them warm for very long. I'll just give her my jacket then._ I unzipped my gray jacket and put it on the girl's cold body. The cold air in a instant hit my warm body causing me to shiver, but I didn't care about myself at the moment. I quickly grabbed her body and carried her bridal style. My legs started to walk towards to my house as I carried the girl in my arms. My house wasn't that far so I was at the front door in no time.

Quickly I unlocked the door and went inside, I closed the door behind me and headed upstairs into my bed room which was basically a pink explosion. Everything was pink and I like it since it was my favorite color and hair color.

I gently let down the tealette on my bed and pulled the covers to cover up to her shoulders. I turned around and headed towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat since I hadn't eaten yet and maybe that girl might be hungry when she wakes up. I looked around the counters and refrigerator to look for some ingredients to cook up. I looked up at the clock to notice it was 10:24 PM, so I better hurry and eat to sleep since I got school tomorrow. I started to boil the water to make rice porridge with some leeks and tuna as a side dish.

**Time Skip ( o _ o )7 **

_I_ _finally finished eating and prepared a share of food for the unknown guest. _I took out a tray and put a bowl of rice porridge and a plate containing leeks and tuna on it. I took out a glass and poured some apple juice I had gotten out of my refrigerator into the glass until it was enough. I closed the apple juice container and put it back into the refrigerator. I carried the tray to the my bed room which is where the tealette was sleeping at. I placed the tray on the pink table next to my bed. My face turned to see the girl is still sleeping. I turned around to leave the girl in peace until I heard her say…..

"Master…?" _What…..?!_

* * *

Omake

Leon: Hey Luka! What do you think of the story so far?

Luka: Its all right, but ano... I just invite strangers in my home..?

Miku: Mouuuu~ Luka-chan I am not a stranger! *pouts*

Luka: No no don't over think this Miku I-I was just kidding~~ *Hugs Miku*

Leon: *Looks at Luka* You sure? Your voice just wavered.. *Smirks evilly*

Luka: Uh oh no no no! That smirk isn't a good one! Miku R-RUUUUUUUUN! *Dashes away quickly*

Miku: CRAP! I'm next! RUN RUN LIKE LEEEEEEEEEKKKSSS! *Runs right after Luka*

Leon: *pouts* I'm all alone... but they will be back anyway.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed the omake since I couldn't think of anything while my brain was just blank. I'll see you next time! (^^)! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Hello! I am back! Now the chapter updates will be slower than normal since School started which SUCKS so much (- -). Well enjoy the chapter. I don't own Vocaloids at all and you know the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal **

"Excuse me? What do you mean by M-Master?" I said as I was turning around to see her teal eyes watching me.

"Master..? Are you not my master?" She said while she tilted her head. _So adorable!_

"No I am not. I just found you freezing cold and unconscious in a dark alley. Are you alright?" I questioned the tealette in my bed.

"Yes, I feel fine. Oh I just fell unconscious because of the cold air. Were you the one who put these comfortable gloves and jacket on me?" She responded back in an instant.

"Yes, also I carried you to my home." I answered back.

"Oh thank you so much. AH! I should introduce myself. I am Miku Hatsune," Said Miku.

"I am Luka Megurine. It is pleased to meet you Hastune-san." I said. I walked towards the tealette and sat next to her. Now that I got a good look at her, she actually looked quite cute but strange. She has two clips that are black and pink to hold up her long teal hair, a gray vest like shirt with a teal tie, black skirt that has the edges colored with the same color as her tie, and her arms was covered with some black arm warmers with teal along the edges.

_She wears something this short in the night time! No wonder she fainted back there! _

"U-um….may I ask you something?" She asked. Miku was blushing and her head was facing down, so her bangs covered her eyes.

"What is it?" I answered with much curiousness. _What could she possibly ask? Its not like she might make me marry her. Though I wouldn't mind …OMG WHAT AM I THINKING?! _I shook my head to get rid of thoughts of me being married to a stranger who is very cute. _I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! _

"M-m-maybe this is sudden, but will you be my master? Please…" Miku pleaded with such adorableness. _STOP THINKING THAT LUKA! ARRRRRGHHHHHHH!_

"I don't know… I may not be the right master for you. You might regret it later Miku." I tried to reason with her.

"No, I am quite sure you are the perfect master for me." Miku said. She isn't accepting anything I am saying to her. _Let me ask myself this. I was just having a nice walk until I heard a noise someone fell down. Then I took that person back to your house and dropped the person into MY bedroom, and to end in this situation of the person asking you to be their master which isn't something that happens on a daily basis you know? I don't know what to say in these kinds of situations well duhh because I never been in these kinds of situations! _

"How are you so sure Miku?" _Oh great Luka…..asking a questions that helps EVERYTHING SO MUCH… sarcasm. _

"I am sure because I have this feeling in my gut that just tells me you're my only master I could ever need." Miku said with so much determination..? _What feeling does she felt could possibly prove that I am her 'master.' _

"You're not going to give up huh?" I sighed. _Well there goes for saying its going to be a regular day today. Since this day wasn't even ordinary, it isn't even what you call a normal day either!_

"No, I won't." She replied back. _What am I going to do with this girl? She won't give up until I accept her and admit that I will be her master, but I don't know. I don't think I should be even be a master since I am just a normal person. OH! This idea should work. _

I put one of my hands on my cheek and said "How about this? If you are able to convince me to be your master, then I admit being your master." I looked up to see what her expression would be and her expression held hope and happiness. Then a smile came on my face at seeing her happy expression. _HAAAAAIIIIIIZZZZZZZ I am so going to die of CUTENESSSSSSS! _

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this M-master…" Miku said as she played with her thumps with her head tilted towards the bed.

"I hope I don't regret it. Oh and are you feeling hungry? I made you some rice porridge and I hope you don't mind some tuna and leeks to eat with the porridge." I said hoping that this cute girl would enjoy my cooking. _My cooking is not the very best, but Hey! It is better than those people who can't cook at all. _

"A-ah yes, I was quite hungry when I woke up. Thank you for the food." Miku answered as she reached for the tray full of food. I helped her put the tray safely on the bed, so nothing spills on my bed. _Plus I don't want to clean my sheet which is too much for this girl; Me. _

I took the spoon and scooped some porridge for the cute tealette. She looked at me with a confused look, so I simply smiled and said "I'll feed you now say ahh~." She decided to go with what I said and opened her mouth. I fed her the food and she smiled once tasting the porridge.

_I guess she likes it with the way she smiles. Plus she looks so ADORABLEEE! _

"Thank you very much Master!" She smiled to show her appreciation for the food I made for her. I just nodded and replied "It was no problem Miku." _Wait what time is it?_

**Time Skip (o _o)**

I looked at the clock in my room. It was 12:30 AM… WHAT?! I jumped off the bed to grab the tray of dishes and ran to the kitchen in such speed. I hurried to clean the dishes as quickly as possible! After I finished cleaning, I ran upstairs to just run into Miku which caused us to crash and fall. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me and hug her close to my body, so she wouldn't get hurt at the least. *THUD* _Oww.. that hurt….. _

I looked up and Miku was real close to me. She is just right on top of me, but she isn't saying anything? Feeling worried, I grabbed her shoulders and shook them to see if she didn't faint or something. I let out a sigh of relief at seeing her stir to come back to reality as she lifted her head from my neck. Her face held a expression of worry with tears coming out of her eyes which shocked me.

"Miku Why are you crying?" I asked as my body rise upward so I was face to face with Miku. My hands went to her cheeks and wiped off all the tears.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! Your hurt Master! I-It was m-my fault! I s-should've waited f-for y-you!" Miku apologized while she was hiccupping because of her crying. Her hands went up to her eyes and covered them to hide in her shame. _This girl is so innocent… _I smiled and my hands removed Miku's hands that covered her teary teal eyes.

"Miku…" I said trying to assure her, "It is okay. I am not injured or anything, but Thank you for worry. The pain only lasts for a moment or two, but really I am okay." _SHEEEEZZZ at least Miku stopped crying, but tears are still coming out of her eyes. _I wiped the extra tears coming out of her eyes._ SIGH wait why was I rushing? Hmm….HOLY TUNA! I NEED TO SLEEEEEEEEP. Wait where would Miku sleep? I don't have any extra rooms, so I guess she needs to sleep with me. I should ask her in case she might feel awkward of sleeping together. _

"Hey Miku…" She looked at my face with a curious glance. "I was wondering if you want to sleep together since I don't have any extra rooms."

Her eyes widen in shock….? I can't tell at all what she is feeling.

"Of course Master, I don't mind." Miku answered with a smile on her face.

"All right then. Let's get washed up before we go to bed okay?"

"Okay Master"

Miku got up and held out her hand to give me a hand which I took it. She lifted me up and we started walking towards the bathroom. We walked in the bathroom that was big enough for a group of people. My eyes looked at Miku that was looking around the bathroom with amazement.

_She loooooks so cute when she is amazed~_

"Do you like the bathroom Miku?" I asked Miku knowing what she will say.

Miku replied "I LOVE IT! I never seen or been in a bathroom this big. Ahmm… sorry for shouting." She coughed in her embarrassment and I just giggled at her with my hand covering my mouth. I began to take my clothes off until I was in my bra and panties to look over to Miku who still had her clothes on. _Why? (o_o)'_

"Miku?" I asked her and she look at my face. She seems to be blushing, but why? Isn't it normal for woman to shower with other woman? "Why haven't you taken your clothes off yet?"

"U-U-Umm… I never showered with anyone before." Miku explained with her head down clearly embarrassed. I walked over to her and lifted her head to look at me.

"Miku it is okay. I am not a stranger so you don't have to worry all right?" I whispered to her while my hand took one of her hand and squeezed it to let her know I am a friend. She nodded and started to take off her clothes. I smiled at Miku. _This girl is so understandable~ _

I began to take off my bra and panties and place my clothes into a basket. Miku finished changing out of her clothes and saw what I did, so she did the same. I walked into the shower and began to put shampoo and conditioner into my hair to started cleaning my hair. Once I thought I was satisfied with my hair, I started to soap my body with vanilla scented soap. After that, I started to rinse everything off and I walked out to see Miku having a hard time with hair since it was PRETTY long. I headed over to where she was and put my hand on her head which surprised her to make her turn around.

"Did you need any held with your hair Miku~?" I asked.

"U-Um… I don't want to bother you s-so" _Aww this girl is just so darn CUTEE! _

"No bother Miku. I just finished my shower already." I interrupted her.

"A-ah okay then." She replied back. She turned her back towards me and I took some pumps of shampoo and conditioner into my hand. Then I rubbed it into her hair and started to scrub her hair.

"Miku~" She hummed in response. "Is there any itchy spots?"

"No, I think I'm done." She said.

"Okay then. Close your eyes. We wouldn't want anything in your eyes." I told Miku. I took the shower head and turned on the water to be warm. I started to rinse off the shampoo and conditioner in her hair. After I was done, I told her I was done, so she got up and gave me a thankful smile. I smiled back and we walked to the hair dryer. Miku gave me a questioning glance so I explained "We can't go to sleep with our wet hair. It will wet the bed." She nodded in understanding. I grabbed the blow dryer and turned it on.

"Miku I am going to dry your hair then mine okay?" She again hummed in response.

** 20 Minutes Later (0 . 0) **

After I finished blow drying the both of our hairs, I went to my closet with Miku following right behind me. I opened the closet door to find it full of clothes and I grabbed my pajamas I usually wear to sleep.

"Miku choose what clothes you want to wear for sleep just for today. We need to buy you some clothes cause I don't think my clothes' size won't fit you." I said while pointed at the pack full of clothes. Her eyes widen at the sight and she started to search for something to wear. As she is doing, I went to the bathroom again to change into my clothes and find a toothbrush for Miku. I put on a pink long sleeve that had a white bunny on it with words that said "Luckly day Luckly day" and the same pink pajama pants. I started to look in the cabinets and found a package full of toothbrushes. I picked out a teal toothbrush which matches her apparently and I put the teal toothbrush next to mine.

I turned around to find Miku there in the door way with her arms crossed and her looking at me. She was wearing a teal t-shirt that says "We Rule This!" and some gray sweatpants that has a pink star on both sides of the sweatpants.

"Miku I guess you're done. Now we brush our teeth." I said.

"But Master I don't have my own toothbrush." Miku said.

"Don't worry I got a spare one for you." I grabbed the teal toothbrush and showed it to Miku.

"T-Thank you so much." Miku said to me as she grabbed the toothbrush.

I grabbed my own toothbrush and took out the tooth paste. I squeezed some tooth paste to put on Miku's toothbrush and my own. Then we started to brush our teeth.

**10 Minutes Later (o o)7**

We were in my bedroom laying on the bed with me on one side and Miku on the other. It was really awkward and quiet. Even though we have my blanket over us, I could feel Miku shivering because of the cold, so I moved closer to her and hugged her. She stopped shivering and looked at me with a surprised expression. I giggled at her expression and just hugged her close to my body, so she could feel more warmth than cold. In the moonlight, I saw Miku's face held a smile and her eyes were looking at…me?

"Thank you Master" She said.

"It is no problem. I worry about you, you know?" I told me. Her smile became into a bigger smile as she fell asleep. I heard her say "Good night Master."

I smiled as well and said "Good night to you Miku." As I held her a little bit tighter.

_I wonder what is going to happen at school….._

* * *

Omake

Leon: Oh the two are back :3

Luka: Oh Leon-kun what is to eat today?

Miku: Better be Leeks!

Luka: Now now Miku you can't always have your favourite food you know?

Miku: Mouu~ but I love leeeks!

Leon: *smirks* you love leeks more than Luka?

Miku: *blushes a lot* n-n-n-no I mean I-I l-love them both!

Leon: But in what way you love Luka Hmm~? *smirks evily*

Luka: Waaah! Miku look at the food! It looks delicious!

All three of them walked to the table full of food.

Leon: Well let's just eat !

Luka & Miku: YEAH!

All of them took a bite.

Miku: I feel funny...

Luka: Miku are you okay? your face seems so red.

Luka's hand reached out to touch Miku's cheeks.

Miku: Luka...

Luka: Yes?

Miku just leans towards Luka and kisses her. Luka eyes widen.

Leon: well well well~ who knew? *chuckles evily*

Luka fainted and Miku... well she fainted too.

Leon: hahaha! xD

* * *

**I know it is short, but that is better than nothing okay? I got really nothing to say for the omake. I just thought of something random in my mind. Hope you liked the chapter! Review if you like or whatever. I'll see you someday if I survive school x.x**


End file.
